A Kiss for a Kiss
by SlateRose
Summary: Duo is a guest at one of Quatre's mansions, but is he taking advantage of his hospitality?


1**Disclaimer: Im not awesome enough to own Gundam Wing or its characters...**

**Contains: 2+4**

**A Kiss for a Kiss **

**I was a guest at one of Quatre's large mansions. The size of it would often make me wonder how many times I would get lost before our next mission. **

**I couldn't of felt better when I saw him in his Gundam Sandrock, I was just a **_**little**_** over my head trying to take on so many mobile suits at once. Now don't you go thinking that I couldn't of handled it without him, but lets just say at that stage in the battle, Deathscythe had seen some better days.**

**Well here is Quatre and the Maganac's coming in at just the right time and the day is saved. Simple as that.**

**As I said, my Gundam was not looking so good, so when Q-man offered me a place to stay and mechanics to repair my Deathscythe how could I say no!**

**But here's the problem...**

**It's been a few weeks and there really hasn't been much to do around the big house (Quatre tried to get me to play hide and go seek with him, but in a house this big, the war would be over by the time you could find anyone).**

**That's when I started noticing things about Quatre.**

**It's always the little things that catch you off guard, wether it be in battle, or in real life. **

**There were a lot of things the caught me off guard about Quatre. Like the way he is always smiling, he always seems so happy, even in an age like this. You can always count on that guy to give a reassuring smile, even when everything seems hopeless. **

**I don't know what I was feeling, but every time I was near him I just felt better. My stomach does back flips whenever I see his blue eyes light up, and when I hear him laugh it lets me forget for a brief moment what a horrible time we are living in. **

**Im not sure why, but I had a strong urge to get closer to him. To be able to feel his silk blond hair, to taste those sweet lips.**

**I wasn't expecting my opportunity to arrive so soon.**

**I came into the living room from the room I was staying in to find Quatre quietly sleeping upright on the corner of the couch. I took a moment to admire the qualities that made me fall for him. His hair, reflected the sun that came in making him look like a fair angel.**

**No one else was around, and this I am thankful for, because what I was about to do would possibly end in me having about three broken ribs if Rasid were to see.**

**I moved in closer, making sure not to wake him up. I motion my face inches apart from his, and I admired what a beautiful boy he was. I slowly place my lips over his, how soft they were! I held my position for about four seconds trying to savior this moment, then reluctantly I stepped back.**

**What do ya know, the boy didn't even stir, how good am I?**

**Feeling that I have accomplished something, I head towards the kitchen to treat myself to a hoagie!**

**About a week later I was informed that my Gundam was repaired. I didn't want to overstay my welcome at the mansion so I had to tell Quatre I was going to head out again. This wasn't going to be easy.**

**I found him in the library, he was alone reading and he wasn't aware that I walked in. **

**It wasn't until I took a seat across from him that he realized.**

**"Oh hello Duo," he said with a smile, this was going to be hard. I hesitate for a moment and then compose my self.**

**"Hey Q-man, I really appreciate everything you have done for me over these last few weeks. I can't imagine what it would of been like without you, for that I thank you. I was informed today that my Deathscythe is now fully repaired."**

**"Yeah I know, aren't the mechanics great?"**

**"Yeah there wonderful, but hey, I don't want to overstay my welcome so im gonna head out."**

**"Your not overstaying your welcome, I told you, you can stay as long as you like" I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was pleading for me to stay, but I just couldn't.**

**"Listen Q-man, the more I stay here the more I feel like im taking advantage of your hospitality. All I do is eat and sleep, while you have your mechanics fixing my Gundam." I failed to mention the fact that stole a kiss, which would probably get me kicked out real fast.**

**Quatre gave me a look of defeat as he got up and walked closer to me.**

**"Very well then, Duo. I really enjoyed you company, and you are more than welcomed to come back any time you wish. But before you go there is one thing left for me to do..."**

**"And what's that Q-man?"**

**Without any hesitation, Quatre wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his soft lips against mine. I was shocked, but quickly responded to his advance, I couldn't believe this was happening! To have him so close felt so good, oh why was I leaving?**

**After a few passionate moments we pulled apart, his arms were still around my neck. **

**"What was that for Quatre?"**

**"Think of it as a kiss for a kiss."**


End file.
